Explorer
in Mary Shelley's Frankenstein.]] An explorer is someone who engages in an extended search of a location, culture or any other types of information for the purposes of discovery. This may include exploration on Earth, such as charting new courses, sailing great oceans, or mapping out regions of land, but may also include the exploration of the stars and finding new planets... new civilizations. To boldly go... so forth and so on. Appearances Comedy * Animal Crackers: Captain Geoffrey T. Spaulding was an explorer and a safari hunter, who gained prominence for his expeditions to Africa, which he referred to as "God's Country". Spaulding later recounted his ventures as an elephant hunter, claiming that he had once shot an elephant in his pajamas, but admitted that he did not know how an elephant got into his pajamas. He told Roscoe Chandler of his difficulties with removing elephant tusks. Horror * Mary Shelley's Frankenstein: In the year 1794. Captain Robert Walton leads a daring expedition to reach the North Pole. While their ship is trapped in the ice of the Arctic Sea, Walton and his men discover a man traveling across the Arctic on his own. In the distance, a loud moaning can be heard. When the man sees how obsessed Walton is with reaching the North Pole he asks, "Do you share my madness?" Characters King Kong Escapes .]] The ''Explorer is a fictional military submarine seen in the 1967 daikaiju film King Kong Escapes by Toho Company. It is was one of the main vessels featured in the movie. The Explorer was the name of a submarine vessel navigated by members of both the American and Japanese military forces under the aegis of the United Nations. Led by Commander Carl Nelson, the Explorer also counted Lieutenant Commander Jiro Nomura and Lieutenant Susan Watson amongst its crew. The Explorer also maintained a hover-shift as part of its support complement. The Explorer ran into some trouble several kilometers off the southeastern coast of Australia when an undersea rock slide damaged the ship's rudder. They drifted towards Mondo Island - a place that Commander Nelson knew well, for it was rumored to be the resting place of a legendary sixty-foot ape named Kong. While the crew affected repairs on the ship's rudder, Commander Nelson, Lieutenant Commander Nomura and Lieutenant Watson explored the island. They found Kong, as well as a dinosaur creature of equal height known as Gorosaurus. While escaping from the island, a large sea serpent surfaced between their hover craft and the Explorer. They managed to get Nelson, Nomura and Watson back inside just as repairs were completed. Commander Nelson brought the Explorer back to New York so he could report his findings to the U.N. general assembly. He then took the Explorer out for a second voyage to Mondo Island, but by this point, Kong had been abducted by a criminal mastermind named Doctor Who. The Explorer then rendezvoused with a Japanese helicopter. Crew * Carl Nelson * Jiro Nomura * Susan Watson See also * Known explorers * Space exploration Category:Vocations Category:Animal Crackers (1930)/Miscellaneous Category:Frankenstein (1994)/Miscellaneous Category:Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979)/Miscellaneous